You Are My Destiny
by itsmeAN
Summary: This is Kaisoo! / "You are my destiny, the one my love, my everything, and my delight of all." / Kaisoo fic! Just RnR and enjoy!


**You Are My Destiny/Kaisoo [One Shot]**

_Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo _

_Romance, Songfic_

_General_

_**Disclaimer: Plot dibawah hanyalah sebuah fiksi milik saya yang terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu. Fiksi untuk hobi dan kesenangan yang berada diluar kehidupan tokoh/artis sebenarnya yang bersangkutan. Tokoh bukanlah hak cipta milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan author.**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_[Lyn - You Are My Destiny]_

_._

_._

_If I'm allowed once again_

_If I could see you again_

_Inside my past memories_

_Inside that pain_

_I call you_

_._

_._

Jongin meraih udara disekitarnya.

Tidak ada apapun yang terambil disana-telapak tangannya-.

Seberapa besar usahanyauntuk mengurung udara dengan tangannya, tak pernah menghasilkan apapun-orang bodoh juga tahu itu.

Dan Jongin merasa dirinya memang orang bodoh. Ia tahu itu. Dan ia menyesali semuanya sekarang.

Berharap ia memiliki kesempatan kembali dan menata hidup juga hatinya lebih baik untuk pria mungil itu.

Ia sadar, kini ia bagaikan seonggok mayat hidup tanpa sang kekasih;mantan kekasihnya. Ia kehilangan jiwanya, hatinya, semangatnya, senyumnya. Semuanya. Kepergian pria itu rupanya juga membawa semua hidupnya.

Di malam yang dingin bertabur bintang. Jongin selalu mengeluhkan nama itu ditengah sakitnya. Ditengah kenangan masa lalunya, ia menginginkan waktu mengembalikan hidupnya-kekasihnya.

.

_._

_You're my destiny, you are_

_You're my everything_

_I only look at you as I call out to you silently_

_You're the one my love, you are_

_You're my delight of all_

_You are my love forever_

.

.

"Bahkan aku hanya dapat melihat kearahmu."

"Sampai kapan kau mau berbohong, Kim Jongin? Bahkan aku sudah terlalu jauh dibodohi olehmu..hiks."

"AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG, DO KYUNGSOO! AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU!"

"BAHKAN KAU SUDAH PERNAH MENGUCAPKAN ITU BERATUS KALI! TAPI? TINDAKANMU TIDAK SAMA IMBANGNYA DENGAN UCAPAN MU, KIM JONGIN! AKU...A-AKU...HIKS..." tubuh mungil itu perlahan meluncur menuju lantai. Berlutut dengan kedua tangan yang menutup wajahnya yang sudah membasah.

Jongin terdiam. Ada marah yang tersirat disana. Tapi perasaan sayang dan bersalah seakan beradu dengan egonya.

Dan sejak hari itu, Jongin tahu. Bahwa ia sendiri. Kegembiraannya, cintanya selama ini telah pergi.

Sejahat itu kah seorang Kim Jongin pada Do Kyungsoo? Sehingga kekasih mungilnya yang selama ini selalu tersenyum, memberinya kegembiraan juga cinta dengan penuh perhatian dan sabar mengeluarkan begitu banyak air mata yang membuat Jongin begitu tertohok melihatnya. Bahkan ia berteriak-dengan suara serak juga kristal bening mengalir.

Aku mencintaimu, kau lah takdirku, kau kegembiraanku, segalanya untukku. Dan sejak saat itu juga Jongin tidak jarang meneteskan kristal bening dari pelupuknya.

.

_._

_Come to my side_

_If you still love me_

_The tears in my eyes want you_

_I love you_

.

.

Salahkah jika Jongin meminta agar Kyungsoo-nya kembali ke rengkuhannya?

Ia tahu, dunia memang kadang tak adil. Dunia boleh mengambil apapun darinya. Tapi tolong, jangan Kyungsoo-nya. Jangan pria mungil bermata bulat itu.

Di saat yang bersamaan pun manik Jongin menangkap sebuah sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Ia membeku seketika. Benarkah?

Ia melangkah, semakin cepat-hampir berlari- ketika disadarinya akan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa sosok itu.

ZRASSH.

Pria dengan mantel cokelatnya membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap sosok pria berahang tegas yang berada diatas tubuhnya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya syok.

"Tolong lebih perhatikan sekitarmu." sosok diatasnya membuka matanya perlahan, menatap hangat tepat dimanik Kyungsoo. Ia melepas sepasang earphone yang masih menggantung dikedua telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih membeku diposisinya-dibawah tubuh Jongin yang memeluknya. "Kau hampir kehilangan nyawa berhargamu." sosok itu tersenyum-tulus dan penuh kehangatan.

Dan Kyungsoo sadar, ia hampir tertabrak oleh sebuah bis sekolah yang tadi melesat cepat bersamaan langkah Kyungsoo menyebrang-dengan earphone disisi telinganya dan sebuah novel yang menyita penglihatannya- jika Jongin tidak mendorongnya-memeluk- dan berguling ke trotoar

Jongin bangkit bersama Kyungsoo. Pria yang lebih muda masih menatap hazel cokelat milik Kyungsoo penuh tulus. Membuat yang ditatap menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Terimakasih..." ujarnya dengan suara mencekat.

Pria bermata bulat itu masih menundukkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup menatap wajah pria yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Jongin tersenyum lebih. Tapi tidak lama, ia menunduk. Merasakan hati dan kedua matanya memanas. "Aku merindukanmu..", ujarnya pelan.

Kyungsoo mendongak. Menatap pria tan itu dengan tatapan yang dirindukan Jongin,sungguh.

Tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk Kyungsoo berada didekapan hangat tubuh Jongin. Ia memanas dan meledak. Perlahan ia meraih punggung tegap Jongin dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar.

"Kembalilah, Hyung. Kumohon, kembalilah..." hati Kyungsoo semakin memanas. Bahkan ribuan kupu-kupu diperutnya sudah menggelitik.

"Kembalilah, Kyungsoo Hyung. Aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku. Aku...aku...hiks." Kyungsoo tersentak merasakan pundaknya basah juga mendengar isakan kecil Jongin. Kedua mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku membtuhkanmu. Maaf. Maaf. Aku tahu kau juga sebaliknya, kan? Bahkan air mataku menginginkan kau kembali kesisiku..." tidak bisa dipungkuri jika keristal bening mulai keluar satu per satu dari mata indah Kyungsoo. Tangannya bergerak mengelus punddung dan kepala bagian belakang Jongin lembut.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, merasakan kehangatan juga cinta Jongin yang sempat hilang sebelumnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya nyaman didada Jongin. Bahkan ia dapat dengar degupan jantung Jongin yang sama temponya dengan miliknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Jongin..."

_._

_._

_You're my destiny, you are_

_You're my everything_

_The thing that hasn't changed is my love for you_

_You're the one my love, you are_

_._

_._

Dan Jongin mendapatkan kegembiraannya lagi, cintanya, hidupnya. Takdirnya telah ia rengkuh kembali.

Diawali dengan ciuman lembut Jongin. Ia sungguh merindukan ini bersamanya. Ciuman itu tidak menuntut, hanya sebagai penyalur cinta keduanya. Rindu, permintaan maaf, juga kasih yang keduanya sama-sama salurkan melalui ciuman manis tersebut.

"Hyung percayakan jika cintaku hanya untukmu. Kebahagiaan dan hidupku hanya bersamamu. Hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah disini ialah cintaku untukmu, bahkan jika dunia nanti berubah, kau tahu jika aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Kau lah takdirku, hyung. Hanya kau."

Bibir Kyungsoo membentuk senyuman manis. Kedua mata indahnya terlihat berkaca-kaca-terharu juga bahagia-. Semua yang Jongin katakan membuat hatinya luluh dengan cepat, dan Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo juga membalas semua perasaannya.

Dan bibir keduanya kembali bertemu. Lebih mendalam dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil dan sedikit saling bermain dengan lidah masing-masing.

Keduanya kembali utuh. Menata hubungan mereka dengan baik kembali-cinta,kejujuran, kepercayaan dan saling terbuka-. Jongin maupun Kyungsoo berjanji, tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan diwaktu sebelumnya juga untuk menyelesaikan masalah apapun itu bersama, tanpa menambah masalah lainnya. Biarlah itu menjadi sebuah pelajaran penting bagi mereka untuk menjalani hubungan selanjutya lebih baik.

_._

_._

_You're my delight of all_

_Even if the world changes, do you know that I will only love you?_

_My destiny_

_I call out to you.._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Bagaimana dengan sebuah review dari masing-masing readers? Cukup membuat saya bersemangat untuk kembali melanjutkan karya saya disini;)_**

**_Review kalian sungguh membantu saya dicerita berikutnya._**

**_Thanks before~~_**

**_Give me some review, okay? xoxo._**


End file.
